


Цветным по черно-белому

by angel_aura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Photographer Dan, Rainbow boy Phil, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Дэн Хауэлл - фотограф, равнодушный к цветным снимкам, предпочитающий черно-белые. Так продолжается до тех пор, пока рядом с ним не появляется один человек, до безобразия яркий, ставящий под сомнение взгляды Хауэлла касательно фотографии и каким-то образом вместе с тем переворачивающий всю его мирную черно-белую жизнь.





	Цветным по черно-белому

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



> АУ принадлежит пользовательнице Книги Фанфиков erica lincoln.

Дэн просыпается от громкого шума под боком. Он открывает глаза, тут же щурясь от пронзительного солнца, что светит прямо в лицо. Тело по-странному привычно ноет, давая понять, что он снова заснул за рабочим столом, до рассвета обрабатывая снимки с очередной фотосессии.

Скосив глаза туда, откуда доносится звук (вправо и вниз по диагонали), Хауэлл застает Фила. Одно его присутствие озадачивает Дэна: на часах, в которые упирается его правый локоть, стрелки едва перескочили семь, а Лестер редко когда поднимается раньше десяти. Парень сидит на полу, скрестив ноги в разных носках — зеленом и красном, вызывающих у Дэна ассоциации с Рождеством, — в руках у него — стопка фотографий, очевидно, из раскрытого ящика. Ящики стола Дэна забиты под завязку черт знает чем, и он делает вывод, что как раз этим богатством Фил и загрохотал, пытаясь достать их.

— Ты чего? — голос у Дэна спросонья хриплый, он откашливается, едва выдавив из себя первое слово.

Лестер вздрагивает от звука его голоса, словно не имея понятия, что разбудил его своим шумом.

— Я скотч искал.

— В семь утра? — фыркает Дэн, совсем не веря, наконец отрывается от поверхности стола и потягивается. — Вау, Фил, для каких таких великих целей?

Фил не отвечает: то ли игнорирует, то ли настолько увлекся снимками. Вероятнее второе, и Дэн уже хочет спросить, что он там откопал такое, но необходимость в этом вопросе отпадает, когда его взгляд натыкается на конверт возле ног Лестера, с крупными черными цифрами даты. Фотографиям около двух лет, и…

— Почему они все у тебя черно-белые? — спрашивает Фил, в качестве примера, наверное, демонстрируя Дэну какой-то городской пейзаж, полностью без каких-либо цветов, кроме белого, черного и оттенков серого. — Ладно, это я еще понять могу, но цветы, Дэн, цветы! — возмущенный до невозможности, он вытаскивает из образовавшейся у него в руках своеобразной колоды фотографию астр, одна из которых темнее другой. Дэн уже и не помнит, какого они были цвета, да это и не играло для него тогда большой роли. — Как ты мог лишить их красок?

— Это было два года назад, боже мой, — устало вздыхает Хауэлл, закатывает глаза и кивает на ящики, где полно еще подобного. — У меня все снимки тогда были такими.

— Тогда что случилось сейчас?

— Ну, — Дэн стекает со стула на пол рядом с Лестером. — Сейчас здесь ты.

***

Их первая встреча происходит на одной из выставок в городской галерее, посвященной фотографии. Дэн бредет вдоль вывешенных работ, ненадолго останавливаясь рядом с чем-то, привлекшим его внимание.

Он замирает возле снимка городской улицы, вечерней, пестрящей огнями фонарей, вывесок, автомобильных фар и окон жилых квартир. Вся фотография — сплетение ярких линий, скопление разноцветных отсветов и огоньков, контрастирующих с вечерней темнотой. Это по-своему красиво, думает Дэн, но…

— Поразительно, правда?

Дэн поворачивает голову и видит слева от себя парня, которого никогда до того не встречал. Облаченный в ярко-желтую футболку, он кажется слишком ярким для этого выставочного зала и для всей этой галереи в целом, даже ярче разноцветных бликов на фотографии и, конечно же, ни в какое сравнение не идет с остальными людьми здесь.

Рядом с ними больше никого, так что он точно обращается к Хауэллу. Парень ловит его непонимающий взгляд и продолжает:

— Я имею в виду, то, как пойман кадр. Ты каждый день видишь это, но запечатлеть все, что видишь, не получается. Это же движение, жизнь, это всегда очень быстро и непостоянно. У меня, например, никогда не выходило, а если и выходило, то совершенно не то, что есть в жизни. А кому-то удалось, и это так… Потрясающе. Это фотография, но она будто живая. Все на ней движущееся, как живое.

Дэна оглушает поток слов незнакомца. Он просто слушает, и ощущения такие, словно с ним делятся чем-то необычайно сокровенным, своим, практически вверяют свои чувства, все, как есть. Он думает, что мог бы сказать то же самое, хотя сам в своих работах никогда не стремился к живости. Его больше привлекает статичность образов, спокойствие в том, что он фотографирует.

Когда с него спадает оцепенение, Дэн замечает, что парень смотрит на него и улыбается.

— Да, это и правда потрясающе, — произносит он в ответ, поднимает взгляд на фотографию и сам улыбается уголком губ. — Хотя обычно цветные фотографии меня не интересуют.

— Почему? — в голосе парня слышится искреннее удивление.

— Не вижу в них особого смысла. В них все то же самое, что и в черно-белых. Никакой разницы, только черно-белые выглядят лучше, — пожимает плечами Хауэлл, внезапно осознавая, как сложно уместить эти мысли в слова.

Незнакомец хмурится, обдумывая услышанное, и выдает с той же улыбкой:

— Может, и так. Вот только мир ведь не черно-белый.

Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но кто-то его зовет, и он уходит, напоследок одарив Хауэлла чуть извиняющейся улыбкой. Некоторое время Дэн стоит на месте, разглядывая фотографию. Уходя, он думает о все же заинтересовавшем его цветном городском пейзаже, а еще о том, что глаза у Фила (так звал незнакомца его друг или спутник) красивого голубого оттенка и что улыбается он так тепло, как не улыбается, наверное, никто больше во всем мире.

***

Они встречаются еще несколько раз, совершенно случайно — кажется, три из них происходят в той же галерее. С каждой встречей они говорят все дольше и, конечно же, нормально знакомятся. Они обсуждают кучу тем, их так много, что Дэн сейчас не помнит и половины и, честно говоря, все еще не понимает, как разговор о Трафальгарской площади перетек в обсуждение новых вкусов хлопьев.

Дэн шутливо называет Фила «ребенком радуги». Фил — это яркие футболки всевозможных цветов и оттенков, с рисунками и без, разные носки и множество наклеек на вещах. У Лестера черные волосы, которые он, судя по рассказам и фотографиям в сети, как только не красил и с которыми вообще как только не экспериментировал, и то, что они не всегда были такими, выдают только ничем не тронутые, родного цвета брови. А еще глаза, ясные и такие чертовски красивые. Дэн думает, что такие бывают разве что у ангелов.

— У тебя лестница дома случаем не разноцветная? — интересуется Хауэлл однажды, с усмешкой разглядывая радужные (где он их только откопал?) шнурки в кроссовках у Фила.

— Нет, — качает тот головой. — Кстати, хорошая мысль. Я бы правда так сделал.

— Я бы тебе не советовал красить лестницу как радугу. Или пересчитать перед этим ступени. Чтобы их не было шесть, — улыбка у Дэна становится шире. — Вдруг не так поймут.

Суть доходит до Фила не сразу, а когда это все же происходит, он начинает смеяться.

— Вообще-то радуга — это в первую очередь символ радости, а потом уже чего-то еще. И это было бы красиво.

— Конечно. Это была бы очень радостная и красивая гейская лестница.

С Филом приятно и легко разговаривать о чем угодно, и Дэн теряет счет времени всякий раз, когда они болтают о чем бы то ни было. Фил тоже кажется заинтересованным в общении с ним, но Дэн не может сказать наверняка.

Фил наблюдает за Дэном, пока он делает фотографии. На дворе лето, они сидят в практически безлюдной части городского парка и говорят о чем-то. Лестер рассказывает историю о том, как однажды чуть не умер, бегая по улице в грозу, и замолкает, понимая, что Дэн не очень-то внимательно его слушает, стараясь не спугнуть какое-то насекомое, выбранное им в качестве фотомодели на один симок.

Когда Фил заглядывает к нему в студию, Дэн как раз обрабатывает фотографии с того дня.

— Почему ты никогда не оставляешь их в цвете? — Фил разочарованно вздыхает, глядя на экран компьютера. Ему нравятся результаты стараний Дэна, но он считает, что вышло бы лучше, будь они цветными.

— Чтобы ты спросил, — фыркает тот. — Я же объяснял, что…

— Не видишь смысла, — заканчивает за него Фил, но не отступает. — Это кощунство, Дэн. Той бабочке куда больше шли ее родные цвета, нежели серый.

— Ты даже не видел, какого она была цвета. Я привык так снимать. Мне нравится.

— Ты слишком долго работал с этим фильтром.

Дэн добирается до фотографии Фила, сделанной немного раньше, когда сам Фил уже давно дома. На автомате переводит в черно-белый, ненадолго задерживая взгляд на глазах и улыбке, и хмурится, когда видит результат. Ему не нравится то, что он получает. Эта гамма, такая привычная для Дэна, совсем не к лицу Лестеру. Она его не портит, но смотрится он в черно-белом как-то совершенно противоестественно.

Это единственная фотография, которую Дэн оставляет цветной.

***

Дэн шутит, что их отношения перешли на новый уровень, когда визиты Фила в его студию становятся регулярными. Он приходит ровно в час дня, с пиццей или едой на вынос из китайского ресторанчика по соседству. Первое время Дэн отказывается и вообще категорически против того, чтобы на него тратили деньги и время, на что Фил, вдоволь наслушавшийся воя умирающих китов, поселившихся в пустом желудке Хауэлла (а издаваемые им звуки у него ассоциируются только с этим), молча ставит перед ним его порцию или коробку с еще горячей пиццей. При этом он строит крайне страшную и сердитую, по его мнению, гримасу, которая вроде как должна заставить Дэна принимать его заботу и не воротить нос. Дэн каждый раз смеется и называет его «мамочкой» («Хорошо, мамочка», «Конечно, мам»). Когда Фил однажды исправляет его на «папочку», Хауэлл давится кофе и требует прекратить.

Фил присутствует на некоторых фотосессиях, помогая Дэну. Он неплохо справляется с настройкой света и, Дэн честно это признает, иногда делает это лучше, чем мог бы он сам. В какой-то момент он подходит к Филу и говорит, что чувствует себя страшно неловко из-за того, что заставляет того подолгу задерживаться и помогать ему с его же работой. Лестер просит его заткнуться, уверяя, что он совсем не против и что ему это даже нравится, и глаза у него при этом такие искренние, что Дэну ничего другого не остается, кроме как поверить.

Свободные вечера дома Дэн проводит, просматривая видео на канале Фила, начиная с недавних. Параллельно строчит сообщения самому Лестеру, высказывая свое мнение по мере просмотра. Тот находит это милым. Дэн просит его не прекращать снимать.

А еще он все чаще ловит себя на том, что находит Фила привлекательным. Чаще смотрит ему в глаза: и в жизни, и в фотографии, так и не лишив ее цветов.

Фил рассказывает о своих любимых фильмах и сериалах. Приходит в самый настоящий ужас, когда выясняется, что Дэн почти ничего из этого не смотрел. Он настаивает на ночи, посвященной просмотру фильмов вместе. Так Дэн впервые оказывается у него дома.

Квартира у Лестера уставлена растениями и многочисленными дисками с сериалами, фильмами и видеоиграми. Светлые занавески на окнах, которыми Лестер, по сути, и не пользуется почти, ведь все его растения, по его словам, сплошь светолюбивые привереды, и оставить их без солнца означает обречь их на верную гибель. В шкафчиках на кухне коробки с хлопьями, опустошаемые им, как оказывается чуть позже, со скоростью звука. В сухом виде. И, о господи, он действительно покрасил чертову лестницу на манер радуги. Все шесть чертовых ступеней.

Собственные мысли кажутся Дэну странными, но в квартире Фила он не чувствует себя чужим. Словно эти вещи окружали его всю жизнь. Фил делает им обоим чай, приносит подушки и пледы на случай холодной ночи, они устраиваются на диване в гостиной, и ничего из этого не смущает Дэна, и именно это он находит странным. Он должен стесняться, отказываться от чая и вообще чего угодно, чувствовать себя неловко, не в своей тарелке. Так с ним было всегда и должно быть сейчас. Должно. Но этого просто нет. Вместо этого он много улыбается, с удовольствием пьет чай и прячется от наступившего холода (Фил не прогадал) в пледе, путаясь в нем ногами так, что Филу с хохотом вперемешку с ругательствами приходится вызволять его оттуда.

За эту ночь они смотрят меньше половины из того, что планировали, больше болтая, чем наблюдая за происходящим на экране, а еще успевают подраться принесенными Филом подушками (оба почти сразу забывают, из-за чего и кто был инициатором) и в итоге окончательно переезжают на пол со всем необходимым. В полумраке, со вспышкой, они делают множество глупых фото, которые Дэн обещает себе обязательно удалить, но передумывает наутро.

Они решают все же немного поспать, когда на горизонте еле видно, но уже алеет солнце.

— Ты не жалеешь, что пригласил меня? — спрашивает Дэн сонно и шепотом, пряча в пледе лицо, у Фила, передумавшего спать у себя и оставшегося с Хауэллом на диване.

— Нет, конечно, — Лестер фыркает и закрывает глаза. — Глупости несешь.

— Ты мог быть здесь с кем-то лучше меня, — бормочет Дэн. Закусывает губу, понимая, что та самая неловкость все же пришла, просто не сразу, — с компанией получше.

— Господи, — Хауэлл прячет голову под плед и потому может только слышать несколько раздраженный голос Фила. — Дэн Хауэлл, чтоб ты знал, у меня за все эти годы не было компании лучше твоей.

Дэн думает, что такие слова вроде как не должны смущать, но кровь все равно приливает к щекам, так что все, что он может сделать — это высунуть все же голову наружу так, чтобы Филу было видно только его глаза и ответить:

— У меня тоже.

— Спать давай, — Фил отворачивается лицом в подушку, почти зарываясь в нее носом, но в голосе его Дэн слышит улыбку и улыбается сам.

Дэну тепло, уютно и хочется спать. Отступают все тревоги и волнения, словно их уносит уходящая ночь. Дэн чувствует себя на своем месте, лежа на диване с пледом до самого носа в неожиданно тихой гостиной Лестера с самим Лестером под боком, чувствуя приятную пустоту в мыслях, потому что все они были высказаны буквально несколько минут назад. Он думает, что чувствовал бы то же самое, даже если бы они были в его студии или в парке, где угодно, лишь бы только они вдвоем, не больше и не меньше, только с Филом. Дэн чувствует себя дома.

Засыпая, он явственно ощущает, как чужие пальцы касаются и слегка сжимают его руку.

***

Время течет незаметно, как-то само собой, они не замечают этого, просто в какой-то момент их жизни переплетаются так тесно, что отделить одну от другой уже не представляется возможным. Дэн не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз проводил целый день в студии совершенно один, Фил удивляется, когда, пересматривая некоторые свои старые видео, ни разу не слышит от самого себя какого-либо упоминания Дэна — ему кажется, что они были всегда.

Сам не понимая, почему, Дэн делает все больше цветных фотографий, хотя черно-белые никуда не исчезают. Ему кажется, что его мнение по этому поводу меняется, но не делает поспешных выводов. Он меньше ассоциирует свою жизнь с привычной черно-белой гаммой. Кто-то однажды сказал ему, что эта палитра для многих означает однообразие, и, вспоминая это, Дэн усмехается, убеждаясь, что что-что, а вот жизнь у него точно не в эти цвета окрашена, потому что о каком однообразии может идти речь с Филом Лестером в роли друга? Правильно, ни о каком.

«Фил Лестер — это свет».

«Фил Лестер — мое спасение».

Так думает Дэн, хотя концентрация пафоса в его мыслях явно превышает норму, но он просто не может подобрать других слов. Он ловит взглядом каждую улыбку Фила, каждое движение, каждую деталь. Беспокоится о нем больше, чем о ком-либо когда-либо, и любит так же.

Однажды Дэн все же признается самому себе. Он любит Фила Лестера, «ребенка радуги», прекрасного человека, внезапно появившегося в его жизни и не собирающегося уходить. И принимать и осознавать это вдруг так легко, что даже удивительно. Конечно, Дэну хочется быть больше, чем другом, конечно, он хочет подолгу обнимать Фила, держаться за руки целовать по утрам в щеку, признаваться и слышать то же в ответ. Конечно, ему страшно потерять Фила. Этот страх настигает его по ночам, прокрадываясь в сны, от которых Дэн просыпается в холодном поту и иногда — в слезах. Он хочет знать, что Лестер в порядке, хочет быть рядом, хочет всех тех милых вещей между влюбленными, что часто видит вокруг. Конечно же, он хочет.

Но в какой-то момент он ловит себя на мысли, что вполне доволен тем, что есть. Он уже рядом. Поэтому Дэн наслаждается общением с Филом его интересом к творчеству Хауэлла, хотя все еще смущенно отворачивается, когда замечает пристальный взгляд, редкими моментами их объятий и не желает большего.

И, само собой, решает никогда Филу не рассказывать, опасаясь, что все же потеряет его, хотя разумная его часть кричит, что Лестер никогда так не поступит, надеясь, что он не заметит. Или что ему не нужны слова. И не подозревает, насколько их с Филом мысли похожи. Особенно в те моменты, когда он наблюдает за Дэном, неважно, во время чего. Почти постоянно.

***

Дэн усердно работает над чем-то почти месяц, но ничего не говорит Филу. Тот долго пытается выпытать, чем он занимается, и обижается на то, что у Хауэлла внезапно появились от него секреты. Ему действительно интересно все что делает его друг, и он, успевший привыкнуть к тому, что он всегда первый видит все результаты работы Дэна, чувствует себя преданным. Когда ему неожиданно приходит сообщение от Дэна, говорящее, что в городской галерее проводится выставка его работ, сперва не хочет идти, но потом (примерно через минуту после принятия решения остаться дома) все равно выбегает на улицу, почему-то боясь не успеть.

Людей в галерее порядочно, их количество и переплетающиеся голоса затрудняют поиски Дэна. Тогда Фил обращает внимание на фотографии. Черно-белые с цветными элементами. Среди работ он находит тот самый снимок бабочки, сделанный когда-то давно.

«Так она была синей», — думает Фил, машинально протягивая к сине-черным крылышкам руку, но вовремя себя одергивая.

Он шагает вдоль фотографий, рассматривая каждую и поражаясь тому, как верно Дэн угадал, какую часть оставить нетронутой, а какую — обесцветить, потому что все это без исключения смотрится потрясающе, и, черт возьми, внутри у Фила все буквально трепещет и переворачивается вверх дном от восхищения. Он думает, что обязательно должен найти Дэна и высказать ему все, что он об этом думает.

Фил как раз собирается возобновить поиски фотографа, когда какая-то женщина подходит к нему и сначала пристально вглядывается ему в лицо, а затем цепко хватает за локоть:

— Вы случайно не тот юноша? — она выглядит взволнованной и удивленной. Фил непонимающе таращится на нее.

— Простите?

— С фотографии, — поясняет женщина, слегка хмурясь, и тянет его за собой. — Пойдемте, я покажу, вы, наверное, еще не видели.

Все время, что они идут, Лестер всячески пытается отвертеться, но отказаться напрямую не может, поэтому тащится за ней, выискивая глазами Дэна.

— Мне кажется, вы точно что-то перепутали, — в который раз повторяет Фил и замолкает, когда они наконец останавливаются.

Эта фотография значительно крупнее других, и она полностью цветная. Глядя на нее, Фил встречается со взглядом собственных глаз и впервые в жизни думает, что они очень красивые. Он не помнит, когда Дэн успел сделать этот снимок, да и не слишком-то старается вспомнить. Фил просто смотрит ошарашенно, не говоря ни слова, и каждый вздох почему-то дается с трудом, словно он вместе со своими легкими успел забыть, как нужно дышать. К нему подходят еще люди, вдруг его узнавшие, но он их уже не слышит, решительно настроившись на то, чтобы все-таки найти Хауэлла.

Дэн находится возле входной двери галереи. Наверное, отдыхает от такого количества людей. Он не любит толпы, Фил заметил это еще в первые дни их знакомства, Дэну даже не пришлось говорить об этом. Заметив Лестера, он улыбается:

— Я не видел, как ты пришел. Рад, что ты здесь.

Он, конечно же, лжет. Он прекрасно видел, как Фил появился в выставочном зале, и поспешил уйти оттуда. Он вообще был близок к бегству из-за сильного и непонятного страха, но все же остался. Вернуться в зал оказалось выше его сил, поэтому он остался здесь.

— Я не мог не прийти, сам знаешь, — Фил думает, что эта фраза жутко избита, но все равно ее произносит.

Несколько секунд они молчат — впервые за все время, что вообще знают друг друга. Фил решается первым.

— Дэн, та фотография… — он поднимает глаза и видит, что Дэн понимает практически сразу.

— С тобой?

Фил кивает.

Дэн медленно вздыхает, быстро облизывает пересохшие губы, глядя себе под ноги, а, когда решается посмотреть на Фила снова, говорит только:

— Что ж, можешь считать это признанием.

Ни он, ни Фил не уточняет, в чем. Все понятно и так. Дэну только сейчас становится по-настоящему страшно, и то, что заставило его стоять в вестибюле — ничто по сравнению с этим страхом. Филу же почему-то вдруг очень легко.

Когда Дэн уже, кажется, готов буквально провалиться сквозь землю и отправиться на встречу с Сатаной, до него доносится голос Фила:

— Тогда считай это — моим.

Фил быстро — так, словно Дэн мог в любую секунду убежать или исчезнуть, — сокращает разделяющее их, и без того мизерное расстояние, коротко целуя того в губы. Совершенно по-детски, наверное, все же стесняясь или не умея, но у Дэна внутри словно что-то взрывается. А потом наступает тишина и покой. Они стоят молча, слушая, как спокойно бьются их сердца, безо всякого волнения, как-то машинально, не задумываясь, пробегаются пальцами по ладоням друг друга, берутся за руки и думают, можно ли назвать то, что они чувствуют — одно нечто на двоих — счастьем.

Сходятся на том, что можно.

Чуть позже, когда они идут по темнеющей улице, Дэн предлагает жить вместе. Фил соглашается.

***

Филу все же удается отправить Дэна в кровать после практически бессонной ночи, хотя тот долго упрямится и говорит, что это ничего не даст. Как только в спальне воцаряется полная тишина, Фил прикрывает дверь, надеясь, что Хауэлл проспит до полудня или больше и сможет наконец-то выспаться.

Сам Лестер оседает в гостиной. Устраивается на диване с прихваченным из стола Дэна конвертом и раскрывает его, стараясь не слишком шуметь. В руки ему выпадают фотографии. Одного взгляда Филу хватает, чтобы понять, когда они были сделаны. Их с Дэном лица неестественно яркие и выступают из окружающего их полумрака, но это не мешает им выглядеть веселыми и наслаждающимися обществом друг друга. Фил перебирает снимки и почти слышит голоса актеров где-то на заднем плане, которые те Дэн и Фил упорно игнорируют. Те вечер, ночь и раннее-раннее утро всплывают у него в памяти, и он улыбается, когда среди этих воспоминаний мелькают забавные моменты их разговоров, да и вообще все те моменты. Половина фотографий смазана, и Лестер хмыкает, отмечая, что несмотря на это, Дэн их все-таки распечатал.

— Помню, я хотел их удалить еще тогда, — раздается над ухом голос Дэна. Фил даже не спрашивает, почему он, черт побери, не спит. Просто отвечает, поднимая голову и все так же улыбаясь:

— Спасибо за это.


End file.
